Previously, many types of systems have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for improving the efficiency of a gas powered engine.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,551,971SuzukiNov. 12, 19854,658,587EcomardApr. 21, 19875,105,620MatsumuraApr. 21, 19925,115,641KakutaMay 26, 19925,791,146DungnerAug. 11, 19986,138,648ZentgrafOct. 31, 2000
Suzuki in U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,971 teaches a boosting device for temporarily increasing the power of a turbo jet engine. The device comprises means for atomizing a mixture of fuel and an aqueous solution of methanol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,587 issued to Ecomard comprises a pressure controller connected to a fluid source through a first calibrated aperture located on a bypass circuit that is parallel with a utilization circuit. The bypass circuit contains a second aperture that closes when pressure in the controller reaches a set value that is lower than the pressure required to actuate a bypass valve.
Matsumura in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,620 discloses a secondary air supply system for a supercharged engine which includes an electrically controlled valve that controls a diaphragm operated valve. The diaphragm operated valve closes a secondary air supply passage to prevent exhaust gas from entering an intake passage under high load conditions, but opens under a low load condition.
Kakuta in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,641 teaches a method and apparatus for driving a turbosupercharger in which an exhaust gas turbine is driven by an internal combustion engine. A supercharging turbine is driven by the exhaust gas turbine such that the engine receives a boost in suction pressure on the air intake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,146 issued to Dungner discloses a supercharged turbine with an exhaust gas that flows in series after the turbine of the supercharger and is driven by the exhaust which has passed through the supercharger. The turbine delivers a partial gas flow which is returned to an inlet manifold, with some of the flow tapped to pressurize the compressor stage. The turbine is controlled by a waste-gate valve and the partial exhaust gas flow to the compressor is controlled by a separate valve.
Zentgraf in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,648 discloses an intake device for a supercharged, internal combustion engine. A supercharged air cooler is integrated into an air filter box that cools the supercharger air in the event that it is installed in the rear of a vehicle.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Satow et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,429, Ammann et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,702, Kakuta in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,825 and Kageyama et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,266.